Axel's Secret
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: Axel's got a secret. He is really a SHE. No one but a few selece Nobodies know. Saix suddenly seems to want Axel out of the blue, but something stops her. Is it a memory? Or just her lack of faith in Saix. Saix/Fem!Axel


The sun was setting, already halfway hidden behind a forest of buildings. The sky was a deep orange that clashed with red and the fading blue. Axel sighed, eating her ice cream. Yes, her. This was Axel's secret. The only ones knew this were Larxene, Xion (who else would she get tampons from?), Xemnas (duh, he was the Superior), and Axel's older brother Reno. Axel's Somebody, Lea, had also been a girl. The problem was that her parents had wanted a boy so much, they dressed her up as a boy, enrolled her into school as a boy. They made everyone believe that they had given birth to a boy. They made Reno introduce Lea as his 'Little Brother.' "Axel!" Axel turned her head to see Roxas, the small petite blonde who she had befriended. "Hey Rox!" Axel replied in her male voice. Had it been Xion, Axel could've used her normal female voice. Axel gave Roxas the Sea-Salt Ice Cream she had been saving, Roxas smiled and took it. They sat there in scilence, Xion soon joining them. "Well, time to RTC," Axel yawned, getting up and streaching. Roxas and Xion nodded, following Axel through the portal she had opened. "Late as always, you three." Axel shivered, Saix's voice striking fear straight to the core of her non-existing Heart. "Dinner will be ready in an hour," Saix continued, "Axel, I would like to have a talk with you." Xion grapped her brother's arm and dragged him out, leaving Axel and her old best friend together. Axel faced away from Saix, not wanting to look at the man she had onced liked.

"Axel, why do you spend so much time with them?" Axel's throat constricted. "They're my friends Saix," Axel said, not leting down his male facade, "Roxas and Xion make up for the friendship you denied me." Axel's fear rose when Saix said nothing. "Lea, I do miss our friendship," Saix said gravely, making Axel turn to face him, "What we had as boys, I do miss that." Axel flinched. Lea had been in love with Isa for so long, but one faithfull night had turned everything into confusion and fear. The night Isa took Lea's virginity. Funny, how Isa AND Saix still didn't know of Axel & Lea's true gender. "Axel," Saix whispered into the firestarter's ear, "I want up to be friends again. Please." Axel bit her lip as Saix's arms circled her waist. "Stop," Axel whispered, fearing Saix would movie his arms either lower or higher. Saix nipped at Axel's neck, but withdrew his arms. "Think about it Axel," Saix whispered, and portaled away.

Axel choked out a sob, and portaled to her room. Axel grabbed a comb and began to brush the gel out of her hair. When her hair was finally flowing freely around her shoulders, Axel slipped off her Orgnaization Robe and laied on her bed. How badly she wanted to be friends with Saix again, but she couldn't risk that. Saix's friendshop obviously had a double meaning to it, the bluenett made that clear, but what if it was what Axel wanted? No, she couldn't go through that pain again. Axel felt tears rise up, and she began to sob as that memory replaed itself over and over again in her mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**_They were 16. Lea and Isa didn't know what the clear liquid was. Water hopefully, they were thirsty. There was nothing else to drink in the fridge, and both Lea & Isa's pearents were out of town for buisness, and Reno was staying over at Rude's house. Lea twirled her frisbees arpund as she took a sip of the liquid. "Ouch! It burns!" Lea gasped after the liquid had made it's way down her throat. Isa was taking gulp after gulp. "It gets less painfull after awhile," Isa comented. "I don't wanna drink this anymore," Lea declared, putting the glass down. Isa shrugged, but continued to drink it. They were watching tv in Lea's room when everything went downhill. Lea had begun to feel dizzy. Isa's pupiles began to dalite, and he talked with a slur. Isa finally just stopped talking and began staring at her. "What? Lea asked, worried. Instead of answering, Isa jumped on Lea and kissed her. Lea gasped, allowing Isa to stick his tounge into her mouth. Lea moaned. Isa quickly unzipped his blue jacket and ripped off Lea's yellow scarf. It hadn't registured what waas happening in Lea's mind until Isa had ripped off her shirt. "No!" Lea gasped. Isa blinked as he stared at the white bindings that held down Lea's breasts. "Lea? What the?" Isa muttered, ripping at the bindings. "Isa no! Stop!" Lea cried as Isa held Lea down by her wrists. Isa stared at Lea's now free breasts. "Your a girl!" Isa gasped, his words slightly slurred. Tears ran down Lea's face, rendering her unable to answer. A sick twisted smile crawled up Isa's face as he stripped them of the rest of their clothes. Lea cried harder now, clamping her legs shut. Isa just smirked as he wranched them open. "Isa...stop," Lea sobbed, clutching onto Isa's blue hair. In response, Isa thrust into her, unprepared. Lea let out a scream, blood immediately began to drip ot of her vigina. "Tight," Isa whispered, shivering in delight. He than began to thrust in and out of her at full force. "Isa!" Lea screamed, wrapping her legs around Isa's waist. Lea was in excrusiating pain. She had wanted this for awhile, but not like this. Soon, white she felt something singing rush deeper inside her. Isa had released. Lea laied under an unconsious Isa, sobbing. Lea, dipite her crused pride and dignity, pushed Isa out of her and began to them them both up._**

**_Lea had still hung around with Isa, pretending that nothing happened. Isa had told her that he had had a dream where she was female, and Lea wa relieved. Isa had thought it was just a dream. Isa had been mission for almost a month, and Lea was worried. The red-headed girl was swinging on the park swing, tugging at on of the gavity defying gelled up locks of red hair. The park was empty, and Lea was lost in thought. No wonder the girl hadden't noticed the black creaters until they were inches away. The girl went down, kiching, scrathing and biting athe the Shadows, but iin the end, she lost her Heart. Xemnas had found her sitting on the swing, her shirt & bindings ripped open to reveil the gaping hole in her chest that would heal over time. Scratches and bruses littered her body. "Guessin your here for me, yo?" Lea asked, using her brother's catchphrase. "You have no Heart, you are like me," Xemnas replied, "There are others as well. Join Organization VIII. You may be able to win back your Heart." "Sure, I ain't got nothing better to do now," Lea replied, bordemin her voice. "Your name, VIII?" Lea glared at Xemnas as she said, "My name's Lee, spelled L-E-A. Got it memorized?" Xemnas said nothing as he simply created a new name. "Your name shall now be Axel, unless..." "Hell no. No one needs to know I'm a chick, thank you very much! Got it memorized?"_**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"Axel?" Axel looked up, surprised. She hadn't noticed Roxas walk in. The funny thing was, Axel had very large brests. True, no one could tell when she had her robe on, but when it came off, two small lups showed through, despite he tight bindings. "Roxas!" she sqeaked, sealing her fate when she didn't use her male voice. Roxas blinked. "Your a girl!" Roxas stammered, "Axel, how...why...what?" Axel quickly closed the door, cursing the fact that her room was next to Saix's. Axel sighed , but let out a fast quick explination. "So...you've always been a girl?" Roxas asked. "Yes, please don't tell anyone!" Axel begged, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Kingdom Hearts, she was emotional today. Roxas nodded dumbly, and left to find his sister. Axel shut the door, and leaned against it, sighing. _Well I can add Roxas to the list_ Axel though glumly _Great. Who next? Zexion? Demyx? Kingdom Hearts forbid, Marluxia?_ While Axel was curing her rotten bad day, someone knocked. "Who is it?" Axel called out, using her male voice. "Axel, It's me. Let me in," came Saix's voice from the other side of the door. Axel's faced drained of color. "G-Go away Saix!" Axel called back, her male voice wavering a bit. " Let me in Axel," Saix growled, the knob twisting. Axel dove behind the bed, maganing to both grab her coat & pul it on, and get out of the way as the door was thrown open. "W-What do you want?" Axel snapped, as she pulled the coat zipper up, hiding the small lumps that got through her bindings. Instead of aswering, Saix turned around and closed the door, locking it. Axel's blood ran cold. Saix locking the door could mean one of two things. Neither of them she wanted. Axel quickly tried to portal away, but Saix had her pinned down on the bed in a flash. Axel gasped as she felt Saix's hard-on grind againt her thigh. She bit back a moan as Saix unzipped her robe. Her mind was ripped out of the hazy fog as she felt Saix cup her now unrestricted breasts. "No!" she gasped, shoving Saix's hands away. "I knew it," Saix whispered, "That night, it wasn't a dream. It was real." Axel's fear driven mind was unable to progress anything except "I...that night...real" Axel strugged as Saix began to undress them both.

"Not again," Axel sobbed, tears running down her face for the millionth time that day, "Please Saix, not again." Saix kissed her neck. "All those years agao, when I got drunk, remember the dream I told you about? The one about you being a girl?" "It's true!" Axel sobbed, clutching Saix, "It's all true, Saix please!" Saix stroked the crack between Axel's breasts, thinking. "Do you love me Axel?" Saix asked sudddenly. "Yes," Axel whispered, her sobs giving away to hicups, "Yes. I did before, I do now, and no matter how much you hurt me, I always will." Saix smiled, and bit her neck. Axel moaned. "Good, because I love you too," Saix replied after ha had left a nice bruise, "And I don't like sharing." Saix then proceded to remove their clothing, getting no hints of resistance as he did so. When they were fully naked, Saix stared at Axel's curvy body. "No wonder you were a curvy man," Saix muttereed under his breath as he fiddled with Axel's nipples. Axel let out a heated moan.

"Saix, please," Axel begged.

"Please what?" Saix teased, sucking on Axel's clut.

"Fuck me!"Axel moaned, arching into Saix's tounge.

Saix smirked as he withdrew from Axel and positioned his aching member right outside her vigina. "I wonder, did you get your virginity backk when you became a Nobody?" Saix said idily as Axel's eyes widdedned. Saix pushed into her, tearing the barrier. Axel let out a shriek of pain. Saix shuddered, but waited for Axel to adjust. Blood seeped past Saix's cock, asnwering his question from before. "Saix, move!" Axel moaned. The Luna Diviner more than complied as he thrust in and out of the red head. Axel moaned as Saix thrust into her, fucking her, claiming her. Axel wrapped her legs around Saix's waist,pulling him closer everytime he thrust so that he would go deeper. She was in heaven, too far gone in the pleasure to notice anything, as was Saix. Soon, in a burst of blinging white Axel released with a loud scream of "SAIX!" Saix wasn't far behing, Axel's clenching walls taking him over the edge. Saix groaned his release, his cum filling up Axel. The two lovers laied in bed together, panting.

"I'm sorry," Saix said aster awhile, braking the scilence. "Like I said before," Axel panted, " I loved you before, I love you now, and I will always love you, no matter how much you hurt me." Saix kissed Axel on the lips, pulling out of her. The two Nobodies snuggled togther, knowing they'd be there for eachother. Throgh th good and the bad times, they'd help eachouth out if one fell. Didn't matter that they didn't have Hearts, for they still loved eachother.

* * *

Author Notes: Well, that was...akward? I put some fluff at the end. Yeah, I just wanted to make Axel a girl for fun! I still believe in Seme!Saix and Uke!Axel. Oh well. R&R!

Saixel=Regular Story

_Saixel=Thoughts_

**_Saixel=Flashback_**

**Saixel=Time Change**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Axel or Saix. SquareEnix does. Belive me, they do one hellva good job too!


End file.
